


Maybe in another world

by wemightfall



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: “I care about you, you know.” Katherine sighed.“I know.”Elena closed her eyes and imagined a world where this could last.





	Maybe in another world

She had no idea how she got into this situation. Elena really shouldn't be so smitten with her. But there was something about Katherine Pierce that had fascinated her since day one. It didn't matter all the terrible things she had done, when she felt her hands on her body. 

This wasn't gonna last. She knew that. This wasn't the right thing to do. She knew that too. And yet she came back for it each time. The first time it was weird, kissing someone who looked exactly like her. At least that's what everyone else always said. She clearly could notice the little differences between Katherine and her. Perhaps it weren't so much Katherine looks but rather her personality that made her look so differently. 

Elena came out of her thoughts as she finally felt Katherine tie her hands to the bedpost. Katherine kissed her softly, before she put a blindfold on her. Elena waited nervously for what she would do next. This was always one of Elena's favorite parts, imaging what the other woman would do with her. 

She was never scared. She didn't even know when she had started to trust Katherine, but she did. It would probably end up being her funeral at some point. But to be fair, Katherine hadn't tried to kill her this year yet. Sometimes she wished they would be able to do this forever. But she knew better. 

She felt a slight pinch at her nipples, as Katherine put clamps on them. The Vampire started placing light kisses on her legs, going upwards. As she came to her neck, she gently sank her teeth into the skin and drank. At first Elena had been hesitant to do this. But somehow Katherine could even make this feel amazing. Again, it would be the end of her, but she didn't care. 

She needed to feel Katherine, kiss Katherine, be with Katherine. She needed her like she needed air to breathe. Katherine kissed her passionately and her kiss tasted like blood. She pulled her hair and Elena gasped. Katherine held a virbator near her clit and Elena squirmed. She felt her arousal building up quickly and wished she could kiss Katherine again. Just as she had thought that she felt Katherine's lips on hers. She deepend the kiss and Katherine pressed her body on hers. 

She could feel Katherine's hands caressing her breasts. She tugged at the nipple clamps a little bit and Elena let out a moan. She felt close to coming when Katherine took the virbator away. She wanted to protest, but she knew that would just result in a punishment. 

She waited patiently as for what Katherine would do next, as she felt her kissing down her legs and eventually ending up between them. Apparently Katherine was feeling generous today. She felt her tongue going round and squirmed. Katherine left sweet burning kisses on her insides. Elena felt her orgasm rush over her and in the same moment Katherine removed her nipple clamps. Elena screamed out in pain and pleasure. 

It take Elena a few moments to eventually calm down. Katherine took her blindfold of and untied her. She lied down on the bed next to her. Elena looked at Katherine. 

“What is it?”,.she asked.  
Katherine looked a bit sad.  
“You're my weakness, darling. And that's the one thing I can't have.”  
Elena saw the same insecurity and fear in her eyes that she felt herself. She took Katherine into her arms and kissed her gently.  
“I care about you, you know.” Katherine sighed.  
“I know.”  
Elena closed her eyes and imagined a world where this could last. 

Maybe it could for a while, even in this one. But she know eventually some enemy would come along again, because that was just the way their world worked. And then Katherine would have to choose and she would choose herself. And Elena didn't blame her for that. She could understand it now. But as long as she could, she would try to enjoy every moment with Katherine and not spend one more second thinking about why she shouldn't.


End file.
